bless_the_hartsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pig Trouble in Little Greenpoint
" " is the sixth episode of Bless the Harts. Plot When Jenny enters Wayne into the Greenpoint barbecue festival without his permission, nothing about his cooking goes as planned. Meanwhile, Violet tries to deal with the moral dilemma of eating meat and Betty runs into an old fling. Full Story Violet goes meat sober for a few days, refusing to eat meat due to her morals. She claims that animals have feelings and thoughts and shouldn't be killed for human consumption. Jenny suggests that Wayne enter the cookoff cause his cooking is great, but Wayne denies it and doesn't consider enterting. At the Last Supper, Jesus tells Jenny that Wayne should enter the barbeque cookoff. Jenny agrees with him, but then, they start talking about Dateline, and Jenny gets the wrong message from Jesus that she should enter Wayne in the cookoff behind his back. Jesus tells Jenny that wasn't the message he was trying to get across, but Jenny ignores him. Betty tells Violet the story of Rick Ocean, a singer she fell in love with when she was young. Violet quickly becomes bored and leaves. Her drawing of a pig is the winner for the Greenpoint Barbeque Festival, but the committee censored her dialogue, because it had an anti-meat statement. Instead they plastered it with barbeque festival. At the festival, Violet looks around to see people celebrating their love for meat. A pig mascot appears and Violet chases it. When she corners it, she finds out the person in the costume is Brenda. When Brenda gets Violet's message about meat, they agree to vandalize the event. To start, Violet starts graffiting the message on the water tower. When the security guards see her, Brenda creates a "perversion" to distract the guards. As she runs around nude, the guards chase her, leaving Violet to continue her work. Randy also starts running around nude after he sees Brenda. At the barbeque festival, Wayne sees his best friend Leonard already at a stand. Wayne asks why he's at the stand, before Jenny tells him that he's in the cookoff. Wayne rejects the offer and leaves, but Jenny uses reverse psychology to lure him in by using the wrong procedures to prepare the meat. Wayne tries to get the correct ratios, but the music at the stage messes his ratios up, causing him to put too much vinegar into the meat. When Chip Scoville, Wayne's idol, comes to taste his meat, he tosses it in the trash. Wayne becomes upset at Jenny. At the stage, Rick Ocean sees Betty and invites her to be on stage with him for the event. Falling for her, Rick asks Betty if she'd travel the world with him on his concerts. Betty tells him she'll have the night to think about it. While in bed, she dreams of leaving for tour, with Violet sobbing and Jenny sad. The next day, she refuses to go, citing her family is more important. Rick understands and heads off on his tour. Violet's vandalism ends up looking like a fart, which actually makes the people want to eat more meat, so she gives in, claiming that pigs will take over the world if everyone goes vegetarian. At the Last Supper, Jesus tells Jenny that she got the wrong message and that she should have not entered him into the cookoff. Jenny realizes that she entered him in the cookoff for herself. In the car, Jenny apologizes for being selfish. Wayne accepts her apology. Together, they head to the Chip's trailer to present Wayne's true cooking. Seeing Wayne as a true fan of his television show, he's willing to give Wayne's meat another try. Chip enjoys it. Although Wayne may have lost the contest, he becomes happy knowing his idol loved his barbeque. After the barbeque, people paid Wayne to use his ostriches (from "Can't Get There from Here") to chase them. Randy is one of the competitiors, running nude. He teases the ostrich that it can't catch him. Then Randy falls, and the ostrich bites his butt. Jenny tells Violet to look away, but she already saw everything. Transcript Notes/Trivia *This episode got 2.31 million viewers on FOX on airdate. External links * Category:Episodes